


Waiting Up For You

by BlueDysania



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, cuteness, hitman - Freeform, kitties, shizaya alternates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rubi has a lover who can be an exasperating brat but after being gone for a week, he returns home and gets a sweet welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Up For You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In honor of the new alternates for Shizuo and Izaya, Rubi and Toudaimoto, I wanted to write a one-shot for them. I hope I did them justice, I have very little information on them so I had to make a few things up, such as naming the cat Kurashi. (Please note that the backstory of how Rubi and Toudaimoto met came from a comic not originally from me. I do not take credit for that.)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.

“Thank you for your service.”

Rubi nodded once to the white-suited man and accepted the vanilla folder thickened by his pay for the job he performed. Opening it, he reached in and thumbed through the stacks only half-heartedly in order to determine the amount. He had worked for Shiki for years and by this point their business relationship was one of trust.

As a hired hitman, Rubi did not usually cultivate trust beyond relationships bound by a contract and a hefty pay. His unusual strength and set of skills made him a hitman with a perfect record which meant his offered pay was, at times, ridiculous.

The Awakusu-kai had contacted him via Shiki Haruya nearly four years ago and mutually found his skills matched nicely with their agenda. That alone hadn’t brought about the trust though…

“Is your pet cat waiting for you?” Shiki questioned, folding his hands and wearing a slight smile, edged with sardonic amusement.

Rubi sealed the vanilla folder again, looked at Shiki behind his red shades, and rolled a shoulder casually, “Maybe.”

Said ‘cat’ was, in-part, responsible for the long-lasting contract between Rubi and the Awakusu-kai. The mangaka had been slated for death by the yakuza after Shiki’s underlings reported that the young man had questioned them about their jobs and recent activities. Their suspicions raised, further investigation into Toudaimoto revealed that he had been asking about similar information with various gang members and rival yakuza thugs.

It was an immediate red light that sent out the order for a hit within the day.

Rubi was contacted and contracted for the assassination. He’d gotten his target picture and accepted; it was any other job. Until he had forgotten the picture in Shiki’s transport. Unable to recall his target’s face, he had wandered in agitation until he happened upon an artist in the park. It had been a shot in the dark to ask if the artist had known a Toudaimoto Kurashi. Unbeknownst to him, the artist was said target and with a mischievous smile on his lips, Rubi had been dragged through the artist’s escapades for writing material.

Only after getting Rubi addicted to the mangaka’s published work, did the young man reveal who he had been. Unable to believe that this man was some sort of informant digging for yakuza information, he’d demanded an explanation for Toudaimoto’s actions.

The answer was a half-done manga about a young boy from the countryside arriving in the big city and getting tangled in gang politics, with the yakuza being a shadowy threat in the background. Only halfway done with the first volume, it was a riveting read and Rubi made a decision.

Dragging the mangaka to the Awakusu-kai headquarters in Ikebukuro, he’d deposited the ecstatic, hyperventilating man on a chair and given the unfinished work to Shiki.

While Shiki had demanded to know what he was doing bringing a hit target to headquarters, Akabayashi had picked it up and finished it with record speed, drawling “Quite a thrilling piece of work.” Before tossing it to his counterpart.

Toudaimoto had beamed, grabbing the now mussed papers, and babbling about all the information he had accumulated and how much easier it would be to continue with such insight. Akabayashi had indulged a few of Toudaimoto’s questions, with Shiki chipping in every now and then as he read with a familiar gleam in his eye. The one he got whenever Ruri was performing live.

Needless to say, the hit was called off and now the Awakusu-kai was one of Toudaimoto’s biggest supporters. In place of being his executioner, Rubi became his unofficial bodyguard.

Regardless, he was the only mar on Rubi’s record; and the brat never hesitated to call him on it.

“Well, we’ll contact you when we need you.” Shiki said dismissively, leaning back and picking up some sort of report or other executive order of business that Rubi could not care in the least about. He dug a hand into the duffel hanging off his shoulder and dropped a book with a glossy cover on Shiki’s desk. 

“Toudai sends his best.” He said, turning on his heel and waving just as dismissively as he strode out of the office.

 

* * *

 

Rubi walked through the streets of Shinjuku, ignoring the bustle of the nightlife filtering around him, lost in his thoughts. His brass knuckles were at the tips of his fingers in his pocket, the other holding his lit cigarette. His occupied hands could be on his gun, hidden and strapped to his torso, in less than a second if his bare-hands didn’t suffice first. His confidence was not bred unreasonably and despite his weariness from the week-long job that he had completed, he had no fear for his well-being.

His thoughts were towards his current lover.

Toudaimoto was an exasperating blessing. A blatant, shamelessly indolent man and a point of solidarity in his drifting blood-stained life. For better or worse, Toudaimoto and his own mistake had given him the chance to live a relatively normal life. 

Sure, he worked for the yakuza and hunted people down to kill them for a living but he had a home, a steady job with an astounding income to protect one person, and that person someone who loved him despite his career choice.

The week long absence of his workaholic lover had been unpleasant to say the least. He had become so used to his lover’s constant presence and offshoot ramblings, that it was disconcerting to only have his own company and silence. Now all he wanted was to enjoy his time off and crawl into bed. Then in the morning, when Toudaimoto was awake, he wouldn’t let the mangaka leave their room until lunch.

Reaching Toudaimoto’s condo building, he took another inhale of his cigarette as he turned in a slow half-circle. Scan of the area complete, he entered the building, waving at the attendant manning the front desk. Rubi spent the elevator ride wondering what state the condo would be in without him there to clean up after Toudaimoto. A sigh of exhaustion escaped him; it was probably an ink and paper warzone.

Rubi unlocked the door and stepped in, taking a routine cursory glance inside and out in the hall before closing the door behind him. He locked the door, raising a brow at the lit up flat. Rubi checked the digital clock next to the door and 1:00AM blinked back in cheerful blue. Glancing about, he found the front room and office space void of movement. Toudaimoto’s desk was as scattered and messy with half-finished drafts of his work as always, three coffee mugs also spread about and no doubt holding cold contents. His own was miraculously untouched for how long he had been absent.

Kicking off his shoes, Rubi sauntered into the living space, keeping an eye out for his mangaka. The soft patter of Toudaimoto’s cat, Kurashi, caught his attention and he looked down at the white and reddish-brown colored feline appearing behind the kitchen counter. Rubi gave it a small smile, kneeling down, and he brushed a hand down the soft fur as Kurashi approached him with a deep purr.

“Where’s your owner, hmm?”

“Right here~…”

Rubi stood, scooping Kurashi into his arms as he turned to find the mangaka’s hiding place. Two ash-red irises peeked out at him from over the back of the black leather couch. Rubi huffed out another puff of smoke, irritated. He was losing his touch if Toudaimoto had been in the room the entire time and Rubi hadn’t noticed. Why could he never find the man in close quarters but once the mangaka took off running into the wild cities of Tokyo, he could sense it miles away?

The lazy smirk that blossomed on his lips told Rubi that Toudaimoto knew exactly what he was thinking.

“Brat.” He muttered, rounding the side of the couch and letting Kurashi slip from his arms and into Toudaimoto’s open hands. The mangaka pushed himself against the arm of the couch in a sitting position as he curled around his beloved pet.

As the younger man cooed at his cat softly, Rubi sat down on the other side of the couch and studied his lover with a practiced eye. He was clothed in a pair of black pajama pants and shirt with his trademark white haori with a red diamond pattern and black edges on over it. The very same he wore the day they met, Rubi reflected with a mix of annoyance and fondness. His tousled black hair was uncharacteristically messy without his red hat to help tame it. Not unusual but the bags under Toudaimoto’s eyes were darker than when he had left. They matched the ones that Toudaimoto developed when he was on a role with a soon-to-be-published work while nearing a deadline.

Glancing at the mangaka’s hands and finding them to be ink smear free, he furrowed his brow and questioned, “What’s wrong, Toudai?”

Sleep-longing eyes turned to look at him curiously and Rubi reached out to rub a thumb gently over the dark smudges underscoring ash-red.

“You’re exhausted… but you haven’t been working.” He explained with narrowed eyes. Adrenaline left over from his assignment was making his finger tremble slightly when Toudaimoto rolled his eyes and set Kurashi down on the ground. Rubi watched with growing interest as Toudaimoto crawled across the center cushion and slid his white vest off his shoulders, laying it across the table at the foot of the couch. He leaned back and let Toudaimoto pluck his cigarette from his mouth and stub it out on the ashtray on the table, smirking at the slight look of distaste in the mangaka’s eyes at the curl of smoke left behind.

It didn’t distract him though and he pushed again, verbally, “Toudai.”

Toudaimoto turned back to him, his expression warm even if the smile had vanished. Rubi naturally brought his arms up and around Toudaimoto’s waist as the smaller man crawled the rest of the way into his lap, nearly straddling him. The mangaka’s tired, warm eyes never left his as he leaned forward and kissed him chastely.

“Welcome home, Rubi.” Were the precious words whispered against his lips and Rubi felt his core brim over with warmth and he chuckled into Toudaimoto’s mouth as he reinitiated the kiss. Once they parted for a second time, he studied Toudaimoto’s glazed eyes, this time brought upon by more than sleepiness. But still weary.

“I’m home.” He murmured, scooping up Toudaimoto effortlessly. The mangaka immediately snuggled into his arms, pressing his face into his chest and sighing happily. Rubi carried his lover into their bedroom and after slipping off the haori from the slender frame, he tucked him in snugly. Swiftly shedding his clothes and putting on a pair of gray sweatpants, feeling Toudaimoto’s eyes following him, he climbed into bed as well. He didn’t even need to reach for his lover, a small body fit easily against his and Rubi relaxed into the warmth cultivated between them.

Rubi couldn’t say who fell to sleep first but neither would wake until tomorrow, late in the afternoon. Still wrapped around each other and lost to their dreams.


End file.
